Lucario Pan Part 11 (Final)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the final part of Lucario Pan. (King Dedede and his crew are now gone. Everyone cheers on Lucario, who is now the new captain of the ship. Lucario is now dressed like Captain Hook) Everyone: Hurray! Hurray for Captain Lucario! Lucario: All right, ya swabs, aloft with ya! We’re castin’ off! Heave those halyards! Peach: But… but, Lucario… Oh, that is, Captain Lucario. Mario: Wow. Lucario, I see that you’re the new captain of this ship. Lucario: At your service, mates. Peach: Could you tell us, sir, where are we sailing? Lucario: To the Mushroom Kingdom, madam. Peach: Oh, Lucario. Luigi! Toad! We’re going home! Mario: All right! Home we go! (Lucario is now at the steering wheel) Lucario: Man the capstan! (The creatures did what Lucario commanded) Lucario: Hoist anchor! (They all turn the capstan, which now pulls up the anchor) Lucario: Pixie dust! (Celebi now releases pixie dust all over the ship. The ship turns gold as it starts to rise off the water. Celebi lands on top of the ship. The ship flies over Never Land. Three Apatosaurus look up and see the flying ship as it passes over them. The ship now leaves Never Land as we zoom away from the island, which dissolves into the moon, then Big Ben that starts tolling. Finally, we fade to a chiming clock back at the house in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sir Eburn and Lady Like return from the party, as they take Mrs. Jumbo up the stairs with them) Lady Like: Eburn, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Peach. After all, she’s still a child. And so does Mario. Sir Eburn: (Yawns) Lady Like, you know I never mean those things. (To Mrs. Jumbo) Do I, Mrs. Jumbo? (Mrs. Jumbo nods as Lady Like opens the door to the room) Lady Like: (Gasp) Oh! Peach! (She sees Peach’s bed is empty, but sees Peach sleeping by the window with Mario. Mrs. Jumbo runs up to them as Lady Like turns on the light) Lady Like: Peach, what on earth are you and Mario doing there? (Mrs. Jumbo shook Mario and Peach with her trunk. Mario and Peach wake up) Peach: Hmm? (Sees Lady Like and hugs her) Oh, Mother, we’re back! Sir Eburn: Back? (Mrs. Jumbo runs to her sleeping house) Mario: Yeah. Of course, we’re back. All except the Forest Creatures. They weren’t quite ready. Sir Eburn: Forest Crea... Ready? Peach: To grow up. And that’s why they went back to Never Land. Sir Eburn: Never Land? Peach: Yes, but I am. Sir Eburn: “Am”? Peach: Ready, to grow up. Mario: Me, too. Sir Eburn: Oh! Oh! Well, my dears, all in good time. (Mrs. Jumbo pulls the cover over Luigi, who’s already in his bed) Sir Eburn: After all, perhaps we were too… Peach: Oh, but, Mother, it was such a wonderful adventure. Celebi and the mermaids and Lucario. (Lady Like finishes tucking in Luigi) Peach: Oh, he was the most wonderful of all. Mario: Yeah, and even when we were kidnapped, I… Sir Eburn: Kidnapped?! Mario: Uh-huh. I knew Lucario would save us, and he did. (Lady Like and Mrs. Jumbo tuck Toad in his bed) Mario: And we all called him a codfish! Peach: No, Mario, that was King Dedede. Mario: Oh, sorry. Peach: And then we all sailed away on a ship in the sky. Mario: Yep, we really did. Sir Eburn: (Sighs) Lady Like, I’m going to bed. (Mario and Peach walk to the window) Peach: Oh, Mario. He really is wonderful, isn’t he? Mario: Yeah, he is. (They look out the window and see the ship floating in the clouds. Ho-Oh is also seen flying next to it) Peach: See how well he sails the ship, Mario. Mario: Yeah, but I still don’t know what that strange bird is. Peach: Mother, come take a look! Lady Like: Eburn. Eburn! Sir Eburn: Now what, Lady Like? (He sees the ship and Ho-Oh) Sir Eburn: Mrs. Jumbo, did you see…? (Mrs. Jumbo trumpets as a yes) Sir Eburn: You know, I have the strangest feeling that I’ve seen that ship and that bird before. A long time ago, when I was very young. Lady Like: Eburn, dear. Peach: Father. Mario: Oh, yeah. (Sir Eburn, Lady Like, Peach, Mario, and Mrs. Jumbo all look out the window, as we zoom away from the house and up to the sky) When there’s a smile in your heart There’s no better time to start Think of all the joy you’ll find When you leave the world behind And give you cares goodbye (We now see the ship that flies by the moon, as Ho-Oh flies over it and disappeared into the sky) You can fly You can fly (Fade to black) You can fly The End (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Ending scenes